


Together

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Austrian GP 2018, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Charles compliments Pierre on his lederhosen on their way to the parade bus.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of writers block so have a random drabble.

“Don’t you start.” Pierre says softly as Charles gives him an amused smile.

“Start what?” Charles asks innocently. “I was only going to compliment you on the amazing lederhosen you’re wearing. Nice knees.”

“A comment like that means you will never see me naked again.” Pierre deadpans, shaking his head.

“Hey I’ve always liked your knees, especially when you get down on-“

“Hey! Charles I can hear you!” Charles turns around to see Sebastian behind him with Kimi, shaking his head at the young Sauber driver.

“You shouldn’t be listening anyway!” Charles calls back, grinning and poking his tongue out at him.

Sebastian snorts and looks at him. “I’m not the one that will have to answer awkward media questions if they hear you.”

Charles pauses and then nods. “That’s actually a fair warning. Thanks Seb.”

“Just thank my years of experience with my idiot.” Sebastian grins, looking at Kimi. “Isn’t that right Liebe?”

Kimi just shrugs. “We have a system. Hand on the shoulder means I want a kiss. A squeeze of the knee means-“

“Thank you, Kimi.” Sebastian quickly says, catching Charles amused look. “I think he gets the picture.”

“Maybe Pierre and I need a code like this.” Charles smirks. “Could come in handy.”

Sebastian nods and Kimi opens his mouth again. “If he wrinkles his nose it means we’re out of lu-“

“Kimi enough!” Sebastian sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Charles just be careful you don’t out you and Pierre okay?”

“Okay Sebby.” Charles grins softly. “I promise.”

Sebastian nods, seemingly satisfied and turns back to talk to Kimi.

Pierre chuckles softly and looks at Charles. “Think we can keep hidden as long as they have?”

Charles just shrugs. “Depends on if we want to and we don’t slip up....”

“I don’t think we will.” Pierre says softly. “If we ever did though I know we could get through it together.”

Charles smiles softly and nods. “Together.”

The two continue on their way to the parade bus, lightly moving a little closer together, a silent communication of support for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
